Vegeta
Vegeta (ベジータ), or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, the brother of Tarble, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Aside from Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Overview History Vegeta was once a young member of the Saiyan Army under the Planet trade organization, but after his race's demise, he worked alongside Nappa and Raditz, directly under Frieza. He later joins the Z Fighters while battling alongside them on Namek, and returns to Earth with them as well, where he remains for the rest of his life. Information (In Progress) Dragon Ball Z Vegeta first initially arrives as one of the antagonists in the series, as he was arriving to Earth with Nappa in search of the mystical Dragon Balls so he could gain immortality and defeat Frieza. There he watches the Z fighters fight and die against Nappa and the Saibamen and when Goku arrives, he was shocked as Goku's power level was over 9000. He fights Goku, and is not only badly injured but sent back to space but escapes at the last second, returning and transforming into a Great Ape, greatly shocking Goku. He pummels Goku and engages battle with Gohan, Krillin, and Yajirobe, Yajirobe slices off Vegeta's tail thus making him back to his normal self. There Goku gives Krillin his energy for a spirit bomb and Krillin, with the help of Gohan, throws it at Vegeta, greatly injuring Vegeta further but is still alive... Gohan later transforms into a Great Ape, Vegeta is at his limit and escapes in his space pod to another planet to be healed. Once healed, he sets out for Planet Namek. Once there he encounters Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma again, not only that but that he discovers Frieza and his henchmen are also looking for the Dragon Balls. It is a race of who can collect the dragon balls first, later reaching the climax of Vegeta and the remaining Z fighters joining forces. The Ginyu force arrives and Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan kill Guldo. They stand no chance against Recoome, even though it seemed Vegeta had the upperhand, right until Goku comes and defeats the Ginyu force easy. Later, Gohan wishing Piccolo back to life. Elder Guru dies, Frieza arrives and the heroes stand no chance against him. Frieza advances to his second form, dominates the group and impales Krillin (almost killing him until Dende comes and heals him). Piccolo soon arrives and overpowers Frieza with his new powers given by King Kai, shocking Vegeta further. Frieza turns into his third form and overpowers Piccolo, Vegeta knows that they all stand no chance unless he somehow gets stronger. Vegeta convinces Krillin to attack him, knowing that if he is on the verge to death and healed, his power will increase more. Krillin ultimately agrees and almost kills Vegeta. Vegeta later tells Dende to heal him but is denied and left to die. Later Dende is convinced and Vegeta is healed, Vegeta goes to combat Frieza's final form but it is still too much for him. Frieza effortlessly toys around with him and tosses him to the ground, where Vegeta was on the brink of death from Frieza's vicious assault, until the renewed Goku showed up and briefly rescued him. However, Frieza fired a Death Beam right through Vegeta's heart, ending the Saiyan Prince's tortured life. Vegeta dies slowly and painfully, pouring his heart and his past out to Goku as the only other pure-blooded Saiyan left alive, this with tears rushing down the Saiyan Prince's face. Goku vows to take revenge for Vegeta on behalf of their race, burying the fallen prince and then beginning to fight Frieza, with the hope of avenging the Saiyan race, Vegeta's wish to Goku. Vegeta is later resurrected and goes off to search for Goku (after Goku defeated the evil tyrant Frieza). Then he meets his son Trunks and later on fights Cell, where arrogance and pride obstructed him from victory. Goku dies after saving the Earth and Gohan kills Cell. He is then changed into Majin Vegeta after 7 years go by and fights Goku once again in his SSJ2 form. Vegeta knocks Goku from behind when the evil demon Majin Buu comes and goes off to fight himself. He sacrifices himself and dies once again, where Majin Buu is still alive and fights SSJ3 Goku. Later, Vegeta is revived, fuses with Goku, and becomes Vegetto, who dominates Majin Buu. Later Majin Buu is reverted to Kid Buu and is killed by Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. 10 years later, Vegeta enters the World Martial Arts tournament and watches Goku depart, where his friend will train Uub the arts of martial combat. Dragon Ball GT Vegeta is now 57 and now sports a mustache for awhile. He suggests that Trunks and Goten goes and help Goku find the Black Star Dragon Balls, (Pan sneaks in the ship and Goten is left behind.) Later, the Earth is possessed by Baby and Gohan and Goten are soon infected as well. Gohan combats Vegeta and ultimately possesses Vegeta. Baby Vegeta later controls the Earth, battle the remaining Z fighters who weren't infected and combated SSJ4 Goku in his newly achieved Golden Ape form. Baby is later stopped and blasted to the Sun, freeing Vegeta. Later and kills Nappa and other old villains that escaped from Hell and then battles Super 17, who was too much and defeats the Saiyan Warriors and Uub. Goku and 18 later put an end to Super 17 and then fights Omega Shenron with Goku in his new SSJ4 form. Dragon Ball AF (in progress) Transformations Ozaru Vegeta has the ability to transfom when the moon is full provided he has a tail. Tails can give Saiyans more power than those who do not have tails. Super Saiyan 1 Vegeta gained this form in the 3 year training stretch. Because of the warning Future Trunks gave them about the Androids his Super Saiyan 1 was more powerful than his counterpart form Future Trunks timeline. Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Trunks gained this form while training to stop the Android and Cell. In this from he was powerful enough to take on Semi-Perfect Cell (17 Absorbed). Ultra Super Saiyan After going back into the Time Chamber Vegeta got this form. He was powerful enough to take on a Cell Jr. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta gained this form in the 7 years after The Cell Games. In this Vegeta is stronger than Gohan was against Cell. Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta gained this form shortly after Kid Buu Saga. In this form Vegeta and Goku can fight as equals. Super Saiyan God Vegeta gained this form After Battle Of Gods The Film and in Dragon Ball Super. In this form Vegeta is near Goku's God form. Beyond Super Saiyan God After losing the Super Saiyan God form Vegeta gained the enormous god energy and used it in his base form. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan A few years after the events that happened in Battle Of Gods Vegeta gained this form and went with Goku to train with The God Of Destructions Master Whis. It is Implied that Vegeta in this form is around the same level when Beerus was at 70% also Whis stated that while Goku and Vegeta are in this form the can fight against Beerus On equal footing. Golden Ozaru Vegeta gained this form thanks to his wife Bulma's Device that aloud him to grow his tail back and evolve into a Golden Ozaru. Super Saiyan 4 After gaining his mind from his primal side Vegeta even further evolved into a hybrid version of a Ozaru and a Saiyan. In this form this power level is enormous. Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta gained this form in the time of peace while he and the Z Fighters trained to get so strong that no one would dare challenge them. In this form he is considered one of the strongest being in the 7th universe. Fusions Vegeta and Goku has fused a few times in the main timeline. The have only been showed two ways of fusion. Gogeta Gogeta (Fusion Dance) is the first fusion together and the fusion dance version to his Potara counterpart. They used Gogeta in Dragon Ball Z somewhere around the time the both die in the Majin Buu Saga. They fused to fight Janemb and Super Janemba and use Gogeta against Syn Shenron Omega Shenron. Vegito Vegito (Potara) is the second fusion together and the potara earrings version to his fusion dance counterpart. They used Vegito in Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga. Possessed Vegeta has been possessed in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT by their enemies. First by Babidi than by Baby. Majin Vegeta In the form Vegeta is like he used to be in the beginning of the Saiyan Saga in Dragon Ball Z . He killed countless people without regretting their lives. In this form Vegeta can go Super Saiyan 1 & 2. Baby Vegeta Baby possessed Vegeta in the Baby Saga In Dragon Ball GT in this form Baby has complete control over Vegeta. In this form Baby Vegeta can go Super Saiyan 1, 2 & 3. Category:Toyble's Dragon Ball AF Category:New Dragon Ball AF Category:Saiyans Category:Stubs Category:Z Fighter